100 Theme Challenge
by Carpe-D-Em
Summary: 100 Theme challenge based on Percy and Annabeth. One-shots based on the word of the challenge. Filled with fluff, romance, hurt, humor, and love. Rated T because I don't know what future chapters will hold.
1. Chapter 1

So, I was reading Percy and Annabeth fan fiction stories when I came across the 100 theme challenge, and I decided I WANT TO DO THIS! So here's chapter one introduction. (:

All of these will be Percy and Annabeth, no other ships. The ones italicized I have done.

So REVIEW a lot and keep reading. (:

_1. Introduction_

_2. Love_

3. Light

4. Dark

5. Seeking Solace

6. Break Away

7. Heaven

8. Innocence

9. Drive

10. Breathe Again

11. Memory

12. Insanity

13. Misfortune

14. Smile

15. Silence

16. Questioning

17. Blood

18. Rainbow

19. Gray

20. Fortitude

21. Vacation

22. Mother Nature

23. Cat

24. No Time

25. Trouble Lurking

26. Tears

27. Foreign

28. Sorrow

29. Happiness

30. Under the Rain

31. Flowers

32. Night

33. Expectations

34. Stars

35. Hold My Hand

36. Precious Treasure

37. Eyes

38. Abandoned

39. Dreams

40. Rated

41. Teamwork

42. Standing Still

43. Dying

44. Two Roads

45. Illusion

46. Family

47. Creation

48. Childhood

49. Stripes

50. Breaking the Rules

51. Sport

52. Deep in Thought

53. Keeping a Secret

54. Tower

55. Waiting

56. Danger Ahead

57. Sacrifice

58. Kick in the Head

59. No Way Out

60. Rejection

61. Fairy Tale

62. Magic

63. Do Not Disturb

64. Multitasking

65. Horror

66. Traps

67. Playing the Melody

68. Hero

69. Annoyance

70. 67%

71. Obsession

72. Mischief Managed

73. I Can't

74. Are You Challenging Me?

75. Mirror

76. Broken Pieces

77. Test

78. Drink

79. Starvation

80. Words

81. Pen and Paper

82. Can You Hear Me?

83. Heal

84. Out Cold

85. Spiral

86. Seeing Red

87. Food

88. Pain

89. Through the Fire

90. Triangle

91. Drowning

92. All That I Have

93. Give Up

94. Last Hope

95. Advertisement

96. In the Storm

97. Safety First

98. Puzzle

99. Solitude

100. Relaxation


	2. Love

**This is the first official story of the 100 theme challenge. Believe it or not, but this one was actually pretty hard to write, because I couldn't think about an idea that pleased me enough for the word love. Plus, I speed wrote this, so it's still not fully to my liking. But, I really wanted a chapter up. So R&R enjoy. (:**

1. _**Love**_

Annabeth tried stabbing my chest with her sword but I easily dodged and quickly went in for an attack to her before she could realize what was happening. She knew my tactics too well though and blocked me.

"Ha! Good try seaweed brain!" She laughed, while she was distracted I quickly went in for a peck. She took that as another chance to attack. "It's sword training not, not a time for kissing."

"You know you don't mind!" I laughed, and went in for another attack while she contemplated a comeback.

She stumbled this time and barely blocked me, "Oh just shut up you over confident seaweed brain!"

We kept going back and forth, bickering and laughing until I finally jumped back out of the fight.

"What's wrong Percy, worn out?" She said in between breaths, smiling.

"No just starving, it's almost dinner time wise girl, aren't you ready to eat?" I laughed and grabbed her hand leading her to sit.

"Yeah, now that I think about it. I'm going to go take a shower, I think the dinner bells are going to ring soon anyways." She wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand in disgust.

I just laughed at her and replied, "okay, meet at the usual?"

I smiled and kissed her as she said yeah and walked away. I was watching her leave when somebody sat next to me.

"You guys have said it to each other right?" It was a guys voice.

I looked over and saw a kid that I've seen around camp only a couple times. He had brown eyes and dark hair, taller than most kids. I never really learned his name, but by the looks and smell of him I could tell right away he was a son of Aphrodite.

"Said what?" I asked confused.

He just looked at me like I was dumb, and I know that look because I've received it multiple times from Annabeth. "I love you."

"No, why would you ask that?" My stomach clenched in nervousness.

It's not like I never thought about if I loved Annabeth, it's actually the exact opposite. I think about it all the time, and I know I do love her. Its just never felt like the right time to say it. I don't want to do it in battle because it would just feel like a goodbye, I don't want to do it in a cliche way because I know Annabeth doesn't usually like all that, and I definitely don't want to do it in front of everyone because I don't want a repeat of them throwing us into the lake. Although the kiss that followed in the lake was pretty amazing.

"Wow, how long has it been and you still haven't got the guts?" He snickered and shook his head.

This guy was making me mad with his smug expression and overbearing act. Who did he think he was saying me, Percy Jackson didn't have the guts to do something? "It's none of your business actually, I'll say it when I want." I got up and started walking toward my cabin, he quickly got up and followed.

"Really? When will that be? My moms kind of getting frustrated with your postponement and is taking it out on us. So, will you try to hurry it up for us?" He was saying this like there was nothing new, which bothered me.

"Again, I'll say it when I want. Aphrodite doesn't control my love life." I realized after I said that how dumb I sounded, because actually she did control my love life. Hence her being the goddess of love.

He just laughed, said whatever and walked away. I was at my cabin by then and was freshening up for dinner.

Right when I finished the dinner bells rang and everyone filed into the dining pavilion. Throughout the whole dinner I watched Annabeth as she smiled and had fun with her siblings. She would occasionally look at me, smile, blush, look down in embarrassment, and once even stick her tongue out at me. If guys got butterflies I'm pretty sure I'd have them right then.

I was sitting alone the whole time so I had plenty of time to think. I thought about what that kid said the whole time. I wanted to say I love you to Annabeth, but I didn't want to say it on his or Aphrodite's terms. Tonight was the perfect night though. We were meeting in our usual place at the usual time, while everyone else would be in there cabins, or at the fire.

After dinner was over I walked straight to our spot by the boulder on the lake. Annabeth wouldn't be coming for a while since we usually didn't meet till the fire started.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize so much time had pass. Annabeth was already here, I didn't hear her coming so she just sat right beside me resting her hand on my knee and kissing my cheek.

I stared at her and she just smiled. She looked seriously beautiful, "What is it Percy?"

"I love you." I just said it, calm and ready. I gave a small smile and watched her expression.

Her jaw dropped, but she recovered fast and gave a huge smile, "I love you."

I kissed her, "Good, you better!" I gave her a huge smile so she knew I was playing.

She leaned into me and I wrapped my arms around her.

All that worrying for something so simple. Maybe I am a seaweed brain.

**REVIEW! (:**


	3. Light

**Sorry this took awhile to update. Stupid finals :P but, I really like this one, hope you do too. (:**

2. _**Light**_

"Thalia I don't know what to get her! I've thought of everything and yet nothing is good enough!" I yelled catching her attention.

I flung myself down on the bed as Thalia looked at me shocked through the distorted mist. I luckily caught her in a break with her hunters so only a few could listen in on our conversation. I had i.m.'d her in hopes she could help me figure out what to get Annabeth for our seventh anniversary. I had already gotten her everything that she would love, and more. I gave her things even when there was no specific holiday advertising that it was time to get your loved one something. Annabeth was special to me, she deserved special things.

"Well first of all, I doubt you have thought of EVERYTHING kelp head," She crossed her arms looking doubtful, "but what have you thought of so far?"

"I just said everything. Jewelry, stuffed animals, architecture crap, letters, and a lot more. I don't know what else there is!" I slowly started panicking again just thinking about it.

"What jewelry have you gotten her besides the necklace she wears all the time?" I had no idea why it mattered but she asked anyways.

"Other necklaces, bracelets, and earrings." I answered.

"Well what about a ring?" She smiled suggestively.

"Woah, not ready to marry Thalia." I was shocked she even suggested it.

"Why not?" She sounded frantic for a second.

"It's just not the right time. I know it will happen eventually but just not now." I shook my head looking down.

"It's perfect!" She shouted.

I gave her a weird look through the mist, "wanna explain what your talking about?"

"A promise ring stupid! So she knows it will happen." She smiled like she just won a prize for smartest idea.

It was a really smart idea though and if I had a prize I would give it to her. I quickly said thanks and wiped the mist away. I i.m.'d the Hephaestus cabin next and planned for the perfect ring.

**August 18th (**Their anniversary/Percys birthday for those who didn't know**)**

I was nervous all day and I didn't know why. It should be easy. I knew me and Annabeth would eventually get married and stay together forever, but it was still nerve wracking since I've never given such a permanent gift. I knew it would only be worse giving the actual wedding ring.

When we met by the lake later that night and I saw her all my worries calmed. Once I saw her I couldn't wait to give it to her. We sat and talked for a while, just being happy to be with each other. It was getting late though so I finally decided to give it to her.

We were lying on our backs, her head rested on my chest, my arms wrapped around her. "So, do you want your gift now?"

I could feel her smile and she sat up. I went up with her and kissed her on the cheek.

"What is it?" She looked curious.

We were both sitting cross legged in front of each other now. I pulled out the ring that I had memorized from my jean pocket and showed it to her. All the little intricate details, the owl and the sea, the grey and the sea green, it represented us. Her jaw dropped and she just stared. I said the lines that I had practiced the afternoon, morning, night, day, and week before.

"Annabeth, I'm in love with you, and you know that. There's no one anywhere that could compare to you in my heart. So, I want to give you this promise ring that we _will_ get married eventually. So, uhm, will you accept?" I gave her my best smile.

She silently took the ring and put it on. She put her arms around me and hugged me tight, and I did the same. "So is that a yes?" I whispered.

She laughed and said, "Yes seaweed brain. That's a yes. Gods I love you so much." She kissed me and when she pulled back it was the best thing ever.

The light that shown in her eyes at the moment told me everything. It was so beautiful all I could do was stare. She loved me just as much as I loved her. She'd been waiting for this, and I got the pleasure of giving it to her. In that moment I knew that I would never do anything to hurt her, because she was mine to love.

**AWWWEH! (: ahaah. I want a promise ring before i'm married. **


End file.
